Sebuah Rencana
by Seijuurou chon-chon
Summary: Kiseki no Sedai merencanakan sesuatu untuk ulang tahun Akashi! Apa yang mereka rencanakan? Apakah rencana mereka berhasil? Karakter mereka tertukar? Kuroko merasa bersalah? Akashi juga? Apa yang terjadi? WARNING! OOC tingkat DEWA, TYPO, gaje, alur nggak bener, bikin pusing di perut & mules di kepala, dan hal-hal nista lainnya. Special for Akashi Seijūrō birthday.


Kiseki no Sedai merencanakan sesuatu untuk ulang tahun Akashi! Apa yang mereka rencanakan? Apakah rencana mereka berhasil? Karakter mereka tertukar? Kuroko merasa bersalah? Akashi juga? Apa yang terjadi?

#

Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki

WARNING! OOC tingkat DEWA, TYPO, gaje, alur nggak bener, bikin pusing di perut & mules di kepala, dan hal-hal nista lainnya.

Special for Akashi Seijūrō birthday

Bener deh, jangan dibaca kalo dirasa nggak menarik. Silahkan tekan tombol back yang sudah tersedia. Tetapi kalo tahan dengan ke-gaje-annya, ya monggo! /dilindes/

#

#####

#

Salju turun dari langit kelabu Tokyo. Membuat jalanan di sekitar distrik berlabel Akihabara yang terkenal dengan pusat penjualan elektronik, anime, juga maid cafe ini tertutup oleh butiran es yang putih bersih. Memang tidak biasanya, sebagian toko elektronik juga maid cafe yang bertebaran di distrik yang biasa disingkat Akiba ini tutup dikarenakan cuaca yang agak kurang mendukung. Selain itu, para otaku yang sering berlalu-lalang dengan kostum karakter anime kesukaannya juga agak jarang. Tetapi, kesibukan masih tetap terlihat. Penjual barang elektronik masih kedapatan pelanggan, juga para maid masih mempromosikan cafenya.

Ah, Akihabara memang tak pernah padam.

Beralih dari sana, stasiun Akihabara kedatangan tamu dari Tokyo, yang membawa cukup banyak orang di dalamnya. Mereka semua keluar dengan tenang, tanpa terburu-buru. Mantel penghangat juga syal yang dikalungkan menjadi pemandangan tak asing di peron stasiun ini. Yah, cuaca saat ini memang cukup membuat tubuh mengigil, meskipun sudah menggunakan pakaian hangat. Beberapa orang mencari maid cafe, pergi ke toko elektronik, juga mengunjungi pusat penjualan anime, manga, dan doujinshi. Dan sebagian orang lain berjalan-jalan melihat pemandangan Akihabara di musim dingin.

Dari kejauhan, terlihat Akashi, pemuda berambut merah yang memakai mantel berwarna merah tua dengan syal senada, celana jeans hitam dan sneaker senada, keluar dari gerbong kereta yang mengangkutnya. Mata heterokromatik merah-kuningnya menatap sekeliling, menelusuri setiap detail dari stasiun yang cukup megah itu. Seulas senyuman terangkat sedikit dari bibirnya. Dirinya melangkahkan kakinya keluar stasiun, tanpa merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal.

Hm? Sesuatu yang mengganjal?

"Sudah kuduga, dia akan ke sini." Aomine, pemuda berambut biru tua dengan baju lengan panjang putih, juga jaket dan syal biru tua, serta celana jeans hitam dan sneaker kombinasi hitam-biru tua, bersembunyi di balik tembok sebuah maid cafe. Diikuti Kise, pemuda berambut pirang di sampingnya yang mengenakan mantel coklat muda dan syal putih, serta celana jeans, dan sneaker coklat tua.

"Bagus! Rencana kita berjalan mulus sampai saat ini-ssu!" Kise berteriak sedikit.

"Kise! Jangan keras-keras, nanti semua rencana kita gagal." Aomine membekap sebentar mulut Kise.

"Iya iya, Aominecchi.." Kise menuruti pemuda yang dipanggilnya dengan sufiks akhiran -cchi itu. Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang di belakang mereka sedang mengamati mereka yang memang tingkah lakunya sedikit mencurigakan. Orang itu mendekat, dan...

"Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, lama tidak bertemu. Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" suara yang terdengar tiba-tiba itu seketika membuat kaget sang pemilik nama.

"Eh!? Kurokocchi?" Kise memutar badannya ke belakang, terlihat Kuroko, pemuda dengan rambut biru muda dan mata biru langit sedang menyesap susu vanilla hangat yang baru saja dibelinya. Tak lupa sweater lengan panjang putih bergaris biru muda, jaket biru muda, serta syal putih, celana dan sepatu berwarna senada membalut tubuhnya yang paling kecil diantara mereka bertiga.

"Tetsu?" gantian Aomine menjawab panggilan sang pemuda biru muda. Kuroko hanya terus menyesap minuman kesukaannya yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Dari vanilla shake menjadi hot vanilla.

"Wah, kebetulan Kurokocchi berada di sini-ssu! Lihat orang yang ada di sana, lihat!" Kise menunjuk ke arah pintu keluar, menunjukkan Akashi yang masih berjalan keluar.

"Itu.. Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asal menebak dari rambut merahnya.

"Yaa.. dan Kurokocchi ingat sekarang tanggal berapa?" Kise terkekeh, tetapi tidak ditanggapi oleh Kuroko maupun Aomine.

"20 Desember. Kurasa tidak ada hal penting terjadi hari ini." Kuroko menjawab seadanya.

"Hee? Kurokocchi bisa dihukum Akashicchi kalau tidak ingat. Hari ini, mantan kapten kita ulang tahun! Ayo kita beri kejutan untuknya!" Kise bersemangat.

"Oi Kise, kau yakin kita akan berhasil?" Aomine mulai khawatir.

"Tenang saja, aku yakin kita pasti berhasil. Momoicchi bisa diandalkan.." Kise menjawab enteng.

"Kalau Satsuki sih bisa, tetapi mereka berdua? Yang satu keras kepala, satunya bodoh." Aomine menghela nafas.

"Kise-kun, aku kurang yakin jika rencanamu akan berjalan lancar, karena selama ini..." Kuroko berpikir sejenak.

"...aku tidak pernah melihat Kise-kun berhasil dalam menyusun rencana." Kuroko melanjutkan sejujurnya, ditambah wajah polosnya yang membuat dirinya seperti anak kecil.

"Uwaa!? Kejam!" kini Kise sudah menangis seperti anak kecil.

"Ck, sudahlah, biar aku jelaskan rencananya, Tetsu.." Aomine memutuskan untuk menjelaskan, karena Kise masih menangis.

Setelah beberapa saat...

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah aku setuju." Kuroko menyetujui rencana mereka yang dibuat beberapa hari yang lalu. Sedikit senyuman terangkat dari bibirnya.

"Nah, Kurokocchi sudah mengetahui tugasnya, sekarang kita cek keadaan sekitar.." Kise mengambil ponselnya, mencari kontak dengan label "Midorimacchi".

"Kau yakin dia di sana?" Aomine khawatir dengan Midorima yang biasanya sangat sulit diajak bekerja sama.

"Karena itulah..." Kise menjawab seadanya.

"Kise! Kupikir kau sudah tahu bagaimana sifatnya! Dasar bodoh.." kesabaran Aomine memang harus diuji jika berurusan dengan Kise. Sementara Kuroko hanya memperhatikan dua orang yang lebih tinggi ini di hadapannya, sambil terus menyesap susu hangat yang tinggal setengah gelas itu.

"Eh? Moshi-moshi, Midorimacchi! Kau sudah tahu tugasmu kan?" Kise seolah memerintah orang yang sedang mengadakan sambungan telepon dengannya. Aomine dan Kuroko hanya mendengarkan.

"Ya ampun, kalian merepotkan nanodayo." Midorima yang mengenakan sweater putih, dibalut dengan jaket hijau tua dan syal belang hitam-putih, serta celana jeans dan sneaker coklat tua, kini berada di sebuah toko elektronik mengawasi Akashi yang sedang melihat-lihat di toko seberangnya. Cukup dekat jarak diantara mereka berdua.

"Hee? Ayolah Midorimacchi, kau juga setuju kan dengan rencana kita?" rengekan Kise membuat Midorima menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku menyetujuinya, tetapi aku tidak mau melakukannya nanodayo." Midorima beralasan. Sifat tsundere-nya mulai keluar.

"Itu sama saja tidak setuju-ssu!" Kise berteriak di telepon, membuat Midorima harus menjauhkan telinganya. Suaranya pun sampai terdengar di luar.

"Ya ampun, kau ini bodoh atau apa? Kecilkan suaramu, aku sekarang berada tepat di belakangnya nanodayo." sedikit was-was Midorima menjawab, sambil menaikkan kaca matanya dan melirik target yang diawasinya. Sepertinya Akashi tidak melihatnya.

"Ah, sudahlah-ssu.. Midorimacchi sekarang ada di mana?" Kise menuju inti pembicaraan. Aomine dan Kuroko mulai serius mendengarkan.

"Di sebuah toko elektronik dekat taman bermain, dari arah stasiun ke utara nanodayo. Sepertinya dia akan menaiki taksi, kalian harus cepat nanodayo." Midorima menjelaskan.

"Ooh, ya ya.. jaga diri baik-baik Midorimacchi, kami akan ke sana-ssu!" sambungan telepon diputus oleh Kise.

"Dari stasiun ke arah utara, memang ada beberapa toko elektronik juga maid cafe. Sesuai rencana.." Aomine berpikir sejenak.

"Ayo kita ke sana, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun." Kuroko kali ini mengajak mereka berdua, dengan sedikit senyuman terangkat di kedua ujung bibirnya.

"Eh? Kurokocchi tiba-tiba semangat? Baiklah.. ayo!" Kise melangkah duluan, diikuti Kuroko dan Aomine.

#

#####

#

Akashi masih berjalan-jalan tanpa arah dan tujuan, menelusuri setiap detail dari toko-toko yang berada di depannya. Cuaca sekarang sudah lebih baik, tidak sedingin saat dirinya tiba. Apa tujuannya ke sini?

_09__.1__0_

_Jumat_

_20 Desember_

Layar ponselnya masih menunjukkan waktu yang masih pagi saat itu. Digesernya ke atas layar ponselnya, menyajikan sederetan menu berbentuk papan catur di layar touchscreennya. Disentuhnya ikon yang berbentuk seperti balon teks untuk dialog, dan terbukalah sederetan nama beserta pesan teks yang mereka kirim. Akashi menyentuh salah satu nama yang berbunyi "Atsushi".

_"Aka-chin, __lama tidak bertemu. B__esok kita bertemu di Akihabara ya, di __Maji Burger Cafe jam 09.20.."_

Akashi membaca pesan terbaru dari kontak itu, tetapi tak lama kemudian dia menerima notifikasi yang menunjukkan ada pesan baru. Ternyata sang pengirim adalah kontak yang sama.

_"Aka-chin.. aku mungkin akan sedikit telat. Tunggu ya.."_

Akashi hanya menghembuskan nafas membaca pesan itu. Kakinya melangkah ke tepi jalan, bermaksud menghadang taksi. Tak lama kemudian taksi yang ditunggu datang ke arahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang dirinya langsung masuk ke taksi tersebut.

"Maji Burger." perintahnya singkat kepada sang supir. Dan taksi itu melaju cepat ke tempat tujuan.

#

#####

#

"Ayo cepat! Kalau tidak kita akan terlambat-ssu!" Kise berlari sekuat tenaga.

"Oi Kise! Aku juga sudah berlari sekuat tenaga, tetapi Tetsu tidak bisa berlari secepat— Tetsu? Oi Tetsu! Di mana kau!?" Aomine menengok ke belakang, dan dirinya tidak melihat Kuroko.

"Eeh!? Kurokocchi! Di mana kau-ssu!? Kurokocchi!?" Kise berteriak mencari Kuroko, begitu juga Aomine.

"Ya ampun, kalian memang tidak berperikemanusiaan nanodayo." Tiba-tiba Midorima muncul entah darimana, dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah seseorang yang digendongnya.

"Eh!? Kurokocchi.." Kise yang pertama menyadari langsung menatab iba Kuroko yang terlihat lemas di punggung Midorima.

"Ngg... Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun, selamat pagi. Midorima-kun bisa melepaskanku sekarang." Kuroko bangun dari pingsannya. Midorima segera melepaskan Kuroko.

"Tetsu, kau tidak apa-apa?" Aomine bertanya dengan nada khawatir karena melihat Kuroko yang masih belum berdiri seimbang.

"Tidak apa-apa, Aomine-kun." Kuroko menjawab, disunggingkannya sebuah senyum kecil untuk menjamin bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Ini salah kalian berdua nanodayo. Pertama, kalian tidak memikirkan kondisi fisik Kuroko. Kedua, kalian bahkan melupakanku dan langsung ke tempat tujuan nanodayo." Jelas Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya memegang benda yang menjadi lucky itemnya hari ini.

"Hehe.. maaf Midorimacchi, Kurokocchi, aku terlalu ber— ittai! Aominecchi! Sakit tau-ssu!" Kise menangis kembali seperti anak kecil karena mendapat sebuah jitakan yang mendarat dengan mulus di kepalanya, yang berasal dari Aomine.

"Kise! Kau benar-benar bodoh! Kau tadi bilang kau sangat yakin dengan rencanamu, tetapi sekarang kenapa kau meninggalkan Midorima dan Tetsu?" Aomine memarahi Kise dengan gayanya yang khas.

"Maaf, Aominecchi.. kan tidak semua rencana akan berjalan sesuai keinginan kita-ssu..." Kise beralasan sambil menangis.

"Menurut Oha-Asa, hari ini kalian yang berzodiak Virgo dan Gemini tidak akan rukun nanodayo." Midorima menjelaskan ramalan Oha-Asa yang didengarnya tadi pagi sebelum berangkat ke sini. Tetapi sepertinya dirinya tidak ditanggapi oleh mereka berdua.

"Tidak apa-apa, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun. Kita masih mempunyai kesempatan. Kita sudah berjalan sejauh ini. Ayo." Kuroko sembuh tiba-tiba. Mereka bertiga pun mengikutinya. Senyum terkembang di wajah mereka, kecuali si tsundere Midorima.

#

#####

#

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian Akashi sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Dirinya lekas menyerahkan uang kepada sang sopir lalu turun dari taksi yang cukup mewah tersebut. Langkah kakinya tertuju pada sebuah maid cafe dengan interior minimalis namun nyaman, dengan pernak-pernik khas musim dingin yang dipasang di depan pintu kaca juga jendela. Akashi masuk ke cafe itu, tetapi anehnya...

"Ah, Anda sudah ditunggu oleh seseorang. Silahkan ke sini.." ujar seorang maid sopan ke Akashi. Akashi sedikit bingung, namun tetap mengikuti maid yang masuk ke sebuah ruangan tertutup yang khusus untuk sekelompok orang. Dan disaat dirinya masuk, seseorang dengan perawakan yang sangat tinggi menunggunya, juga seorang wanita di sampingnya.

Ya, Murasakibara, pemuda tinggi berambut ungu sebahu yang memakai kaos lengan panjang ungu dengan jaket putih, serta celana kelabu dan sneaker kombinasi ungu-putih sudah berada di sana. Dan Momoi, perempuan berambut pink panjang yang digerai, mengenakan mantel pink, syal putih, celana jeans biru, juga sneaker kombinasi putih-pink dan topi kupluk putih.

"Aka-chin, kukira kau lebih dulu dariku." Murasakibara memulai dengan nada malas seperti biasa.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Akashi-kun." Momoi menyapa dengan ramah. Akashi hanya mendengus, lalu duduk bersebelahan dengan Murasakibara, sementara Momoi berada di kursi lainnya yang bersebelahan.

#

#####

#

Kise, Aomine, Kuroko, dan Midorima sedang berlari-lari di trotoar jalan, layaknya dikejar hantu. Kelakuan mereka mendapat perhatian banyak orang di sekitarnya.

"Kyaaa! Itu Kise-kun! Benar-benar tampan!" teriak seorang gadis kepada temannya, sambil menunjuk sang model yang sedang berlari terbirit-birit.

"Hei, jangan lari-lari di sini.." ucap seorang nenek.

"Haii!— Permisi nek-ssu!" Kise masih sempat menjawab di tengah larinya.

"Oi Kise! Sempat-sempatnya kau menjawab mereka! Lagipula kenapa tempatnya jauh sekali!?" bentak Aomine.

"Kan tidak baik jika tidak menjawab sapaan mereka-ssu! Maaf! Tetapi Murasakicchi terlanjur mengetik Maji Burger di SMS-nya, jadi mau tidak mau kita harus ke sana-ssu!" seru Kise.

"Sial! Orang itu benar-benar bodoh!" Aomine marah-marah tidak jelas. Sudah berapa kali dirinya mengatakan kata 'bodoh'?

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kita tidak menaiki taksi saja nanodayo?" giliran Midorima bertanya.

"Aku tidak sempat memikirkannya-ssu! Lagipula, kita ini berempat, tidak mungkin muat taksinya-ssu!" Kise menjawab, sambil menengok ke belakang. Aomine ada, Midorima ada, tetapi...

"Semuanya... tolong berhenti..." Kuroko yang berada jauh di belakangnya jatuh berlutut. Nafasnya terengah-engah, dirinya benar-benar lelah berlari dengan jarak sejauh ini. Padahal ini baru setengah jalur.

"Eeh!?" Kise yang baru sadar akan hilangnya Kuroko langsung berhenti berlari.

"Ada apa, Kise?" Aomine ikut berhenti, begitu juga dengan Midorima. Keduanya pun ikut menoleh ke belakang, dan mereka ikut menyadarinya.

"Dia menghilang lagi!?" Teriak mereka bertiga berbarengan.

#

#####

#

"Ada perlu apa kau mengundangku, Atsushi?" tanya Akashi to the point.

"Hei tunggu.. Akashi-kun tidak perlu terburu-buru.. Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu dan berkumpul bersama, apa tidak sebaiknya kita ngobrol sebentar? Sekedar menanyakan kabar atau apa?" Momoi menyela. Murasakibara hanya mengangguk sambil memakan keripik kentangnya. Akashi menghela nafas, lalu melihat meja di depannya yang hanya ada segelas coklat panas milik Momoi.

"Kalian bahkan tidak memesankanku minuman?" nada Akashi terdengar kesal.

"Maaf, Aka-chin.. aku tidak tahu seleramu seperti apa.." Murasakibara menjawab seadanya sambil terus memakan keripik kentangnya, karena memang dirinya tidak tahu.

"Akashi-kun mau kupesankan minuman?" Momoi menawarkan diri.

"Ya. Cappuccino." Jawab Akashi singkat namun jelas. Nada memerintahnya masih terdengar jelas di telinga Momoi, di matanya Akashi masih seperti dulu, sifat sang kapten Teikō masih ada di dalam dirinya. Momoi beranjak dari duduknya, lalu melangkah keluar ruangan meninggalkan Akashi dan Murasakibara.

#

#####

#

"Sudah kubilang, lebih baik kita naik taksi. Selain waktunya lebih cepat, Kuroko juga tidak akan kelelahan seperti ini nanodayo." Midorima memulai pembicaraan di dalam taksi sambil melihat Pemandangan Akihabara dari jendela yang tentunya tidak pernah sepi dari aktivitas pengunjungnya.

"Maaf, semuanya.. aku membuat kalian repot.." ujar Kuroko lemas.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kurokocchi. Justru kami yang harus minta maaf, kami melupakan kondisi tubuhmu-ssu.." Kise menengok ke belakang, menghadap Kuroko yang dihimpit oleh dua orang yang tinggi dan besar di sampingnya, Aomine dan Midorima.

"Tetsu, kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu." Aomine menambahkan.

"Tidak apa-apa, semuanya. Aku senang bisa bersama kalian. Meskipun dalam basket kita semua adalah musuh, tetapi di luar kita adalah teman..." Kuroko tersenyum lemah.

"Dan dalam kesempatan ini, aku ingin berterima kasih sekaligus meminta maaf kepada Akashi-kun.." Ucapnya pelan namun dapat didengar oleh ketiga orang lainnya. Semuanya tersenyum, termasuk Midorima meskipun sangat tipis dan disembunyikan dengan menaikkan kaca matanya. Tetapi sayangnya terlihat oleh Kise.

"Eh? Midorimacchi tersenyum?" Kise menunjuk Midorima.

"Tidak kok." jawab Midorima berbohong. Raut wajahnya kembali seperti biasa. Sifat tsundere-nya masih melekat dalam dirinya.

"Jangan berbohong, Midorimacchi.." Kise terkekeh dengan sifat Midorima.

"Aku tidak berbohong nanodayo." balas Midorima. Canda tawa mereka berlanjut sepanjang perjalanan mereka.

#

#####

#

Hening masih menyelimuti ruangan itu. Di antara mereka tak ada satupun yang bicara.

"Aka-chin.. aku tidak menyangka jika kau akan kalah dalam Winter Cup kemarin..." Murasakibara berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan yang tepat untuk menahan Akashi. Tetapi Akashi hanya diam.

"Aka-chin marah ya? Maaf ya..." ujarnya kemudian sambil membuka makanan ringan yang berada di sampingnya.

"Atsushi.." Akashi pun mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Hmm?" Murasakibara menanggapi sambil tetap memakan makanan ringannya.

Momoi yang keluar tidak hanya memesan pesanan Akashi, namun setelah itu dirinya pergi ke luar cafe dan mengambil ponsel dari kantongnya, mencari sebuah kontak yang berlabel "Ki-chan".

"Ki-chan! Cepatlah! Muk-kun tidak bisa berlama-lama menahan Akashi-kun!" tanpa basa-basi Momoi berteriak, membuat orang yang ditelponnya kaget sekaligus panik.

"I-iya Momoicchi! Tunggu sebentar-ssu! Kurokocchi tidak bisa cepat-cepat, tadi dia pingsan sebentar.." jawab Kise.

"Eh? Tetsu-kun pingsan? Sekarang gimana keadannya?" Momoi langsung menanyakan keadaan Kuroko.

"Dia baik-baik saja-ssu. Mungkin kami akan sampai dalam waktu 3 menit. Tunggu ya.." Kise mengakhiri pembicaraan melalui telepon itu.

"Semuanya, cepatlah." ucap Momoi pelan pada udara dingin di luar.

#

#####

#

Kise, Aomine, Kuroko, dan Midorima sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Dan Momoi yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan yang dipesan khusus olehnya itu keluar.

"Oi Kise, kau yang bayar." Aomine langsung memerintah Kise seenaknya.

"Eh? Aku? Baiklah..." Kise menuruti Aomine, lalu mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dari dompetnya. Mereka berempat lalu keluar dan langsung menemui Momoi yang sudah menunggu mereka.

"Tetsu-kun? Kau baik-baik saja? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu.." Momoi langsung menghampiri Kuroko.

"Tidak apa-apa, Momoi-san." Jawab Kuroko.

"Satsuki, bagaimana?" Aomine bertanya sambil melirik cafe di sampingnya.

"Sejauh ini baik-baik saja, tetapi kalau kita tidak cepat Akashi-kun akan curiga." Jawab Momoi.

"Baiklah, semua siap?" Aomine mengambil perhatian. Semuanya mengangguk.

#

#####

#

"...Kuro-chin.." Murasakibara menanggapi. Akashi hanya diam.

"Akashi-kun!" gebrakan pintu Momoi membuat Akashi sedikit terkejut, sementara Murasakibara hanya memakan snack-nya yang tinggal setengah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Akashi tenang.

"Dai-chan dan Ki-chan.." Momoi memperlihatkan raut wajah sedihnya. Akashi semakin dibuat bingung olehnya.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" tanyanya.

"Dai-chan... tadi aku melihatnya bersama Ki-chan di luar. Aku menyapa mereka, dan mereka ke sini... tapi..." Momoi tidak bisa menahan kesedihannya.

"... mereka.. mereka benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya.. karakter mereka.. tertukar..." Akashi sedikit membulatkan matanya. Mana mungkin hal konyol seperti ini terjadi?

"Dan yang lebih parah lagi... Tetsu-kun... aku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa, tetapi saat kami memanggil Tetsu-kun yang kebetulan lewat, Tetsu-kun langsung berlari entah ke mana.. sambil mengatakan jika... T-Tetsu-kun... membenci kami..." Momoi menutup mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Akashi terkejut dengan pernyataan itu, membuatnya beranjak berdiri dan langsung keluar, meninggalkan Momoi dan Murasakibara. Momoi membuka kedua tangannya, memperlihatkan Murasakibara yang tetap makan snacknya.

"Terima kasih Muk-kun, sudah menahan Akashi-kun untuk sementara." ucap Momoi kepada orang di depannya, dan dibalas dengan anggukan kecil.

"Tetapi, tadi Aka-chin sedikit bercerita.." Murasakibara berniat menceritakan apa yang terjadi selama dirinya dan Akashi berada dalam ruangan itu.

"Eh? Cerita tentang apa?" Momoi langsung penasaran. Dirinya duduk di kursi yang bersebelahan dengan kursi Murasakibara.

"Aka-chin..." lanjut Murasakibara.

#

#####

#

Akashi dibuat heran dengan dua orang di hadapannya. Aomine merubah raut wajahnya menjadi sedikit terlihat malas, juga membawa banyak snack dan memakan salah satunya. Sementara Kise sedikit merubah raut wajahnya menjadi tanpa ekspresi, juga meminum segelas vanilla shake.

"Aka-chin.. pagi..." Aomine menyapa dengan sifat anehnya.

"Akashi-kun, selamat pagi." Kise tak ketinggalan.

"Ryōta, Daiki, ada apa dengan kalian?" Akashi langsung menuju inti pembicaraan.

"Kurasa aku baik-baik saja, Akashi-kun." Kise langsung menjawab.

"Aka-chin mungkin butuh sedikit makanan?" Aomine menyodorkan salah satu kantong plastik yang berisi beberapa snack. Akashi menghela nafas.

"Tidak. Ke mana Tetsuya pergi?" Akashi bertanya lagi. Tetapi keduanya menggeleng menandakan tidak tahu. Akashi langsung pergi begitu saja mengetahui jawaban mereka, meninggalkan mereka yang masih bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Suara pintu terbuka terdengar di telinga mereka, yang berasal dari ruangan khusus itu. Momoi dan Murasakibara keluar, dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak.

"Dai-chan, Ki-chan..." Momoi langsung menyampaikan maksud dirinya keluar. Kedua orang yang dipanggil langsung memperhatikan satu-satunya wanita di sana.

"Mungkin.. ini akan menjadi rencana yang panjang.." pandangan sendu Momoi mengarah ke luar, memperlihatkan salju putih yang masih membungkus trotoar jalan di Akihabara ini. Aomine dan Kise sedikit bingung dengan maksud Momoi, tetapi belum sempat mereka menanyakannya, Momoi sudah mau menjelaskannya.

"Akashi-kun..." Momoi menjelaskan panjang lebar.

#

#####

#

"Ini memang sulit, Satsuki. Prediksi kita semua meleset. Akashi tidak seperti yang kita pikirkan." Aomine yang pertama menanggapi.

"Aka-chin tadi sangat serius saat bercerita.." Murasakibara menambahkan.

"Yah, kita tidak mungkin menukar kepribadian kita-ssu. Menjadi Kurokocchi memang susah.." Kise menghela nafasnya.

"Oi Kise, kau tadi sama sekali tidak mirip Tetsu." komentar Aomine.

"Tetapi tadi aku sudah berusaha agar mirip Kurokocchi-ssu!" Kise tidak terima.

"Ya ampun, ada apa lagi nanodayo?" Midorima yang sudah datang karena mendapat pesan dari Momoi langsung bertanya.

"Midorin, kita ubah rencana..." jelas Momoi panjang lebar. Tepat setelah Momoi selesai menjelaskan, seseorang yang sangat dikenal oleh mereka datang dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Semuanya..." Kuroko tiba-tiba masuk ke cafe tempat Momoi dan lainnya berkumpul.

"Tetsu-kun? Kau baik-baik saja?" Momoi langsung menghampiri Kuroko yang terlihat kelelahan. Sementara Aomine, Kise dan Murasakibara juga memandangnya khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja.." jawaban Kuroko terdengar jelas meskipun nafasnya terengah-engah.

"T-Tetsu-kun.. kali ini, kuserahkan semuanya padamu." Momoi lagi-lagi memandang sendu ke jendela.

"Momoi-san, apa maksudmu?" Kuroko bertanya tidak mengerti. Tetapi semuanya bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Kurokocchi, mungkin rencana kita yang pertama akan gagal, jadi kita akan gunakan rencana cadangan-ssu. Mungkin rencana ini terkesan biasa saja, tetapi jika Kurokocchi yang melakukannya, akan sangat berarti untuk Akashicchi-ssu!" Kise menjelaskan.

"Tapi, rencana ini sangat beresiko, Tetsu. Mungkin hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya, tetapi ini bisa menjadi kesempatanmu. Biar kujelaskan..." Aomine menjelaskan. Kuroko mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." jawab Kuroko penuh keyakinan. Senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya.

#

#####

#

Entah sudah berapa puluh bahkan ratus meter Akashi berlari. Mencari seseorang yang cukup berpengaruh di tim basket sekolahnya dulu, juga di hidupnya. Sejak pertandingan Winter Cup lalu, Akashi telah membuat Kuroko merasa bersalah atas dirinya sendiri. Dan semenjak itu, Akashi tidak pernah menemui Kuroko di manapun, bahkan sekedar melihatnya. Tetapi, seakan waktu berhenti seperdelapan detik, dirinya melihat sang pemuda berambut biru muda itu, berjalan ke arah sebuah gang sempit di antara pertokoan dan maid cafe. Tetapi kakinya selama itu juga membeku, dan Kuroko berlalu begitu saja. Setelah kakinya bisa digerakkan kembali, Akashi segera berlari menuju gang itu, tetapi...

...hanya gang kosong yang gelap dan sempit yang didapat oleh mata heterokromatiknya.

Berapa kali dirinya sudah menghela nafas panjang? Entahlah, langkah kakinya yang gontai kembali ke trotoar jalan yang masih ditutupi oleh salju putih bersih. Raganya memang lelah, tetapi mata beda warna itu tak pernah kehilangan detailnya. Tetapi kenapa dengannya sekarang? Apa dirinya terlalu khawatir?

"Hampir saja, Kurokocchi." bisik Kise kepada Kuroko yang hanya mengangguk. Kini mereka yang tadi bersembunyi di lekukan bangunan sebuah maid cafe berjalan tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun menuju ujung gang tadi.

Kembali ke Akashi, dirinya kembali berjalan gontai di sepanjang jalan ini, tanpa tujuan. Tentu saja, Kuroko tiba-tiba saja muncul dan hilang lagi, membuat Akashi merutuki dirinya sendiri. Dirinya berharap agar matanya bisa fokus, dan sepertinya itu terkabul. Kuroko kembali menampakkan diri, dan kali ini lebih jelas. Kuroko belok ke arah timur, dan Akashi tahu jika di sana ada beberapa toko dan cafe. Kali ini Akashi yakin jika matanya bekerja dengan baik. Dirinya berlari mengikuti Kuroko, bahkan saat dirinya belok ke timur, Kuroko masih dalam pandangannya. tetapi lagi-lagi nasibnya kurang baik, karena Kuroko hilang dalam keramaian sebuah toko yang menjual khusus anime.

'Tetsuya, kau di mana?' batinnya sedikit khawatir. Akashi mulai frustasi, rasanya ingin mencongkel kedua matanya yang di saat seperti ini tidak bisa diandalkan. Dirinya berjalan terus ke timur, berharap Kuroko kembali muncul.

"Jika kau tidak cepat, rencana kita bisa gagal, Tetsu." bisik Aomine kepada Kuroko di belakang rak sebuah toko yang berisi manga-manga terbaru, membelakangi teras toko.

"Maaf, Aomine-kun." Kuroko menjawab.

"Ah sudahlah. Tidak usah dipikirkan." balas Aomine. Mereka berdua keluar sambil berjaga, bisa saja Akashi tiba-tiba melihat ke belakang.

Mungkin baru kali ini Akashi merasa frustasi, apalagi hanya karena hal konyol seperti ini. Ada apa dengannya? Pertanyaan itu berputar-putar di benak Akashi. Tetapi belum sempat Akashi mendapat jawabannya, ternyata kini dirinya benar-benar beruntung. Pemuda berambut biru muda itu masuk ke sebuah gang yang cukup lebar, dan Akashi benar-benar bisa melihatnya. Tanpa basa-basi Akashi langsung mengikutinya, kali ini dirinya bertekad tidak boleh kehilangannya. Tetapi...

...gang yang cukup luas itu bahkan tidak ada yang mengisinya selain udara dingin.

Akashi ingin berteriak, melepaskan pusing di kepalanya hanya karena dirinya tidak menemukan Kuroko. Dirinya berjalan lemas masuk ke gang itu terus. Salju pun masih bisa menutupi sebagian dari trotoar gang itu, membentuk garis lurus putih memanjang yang terlihat bersih. Akashi sejenak berjongkok, bersandar di tembok salah satu bangunan yang mengapit gang itu, hanya sekedar beristirahat. Lari selama ratusan meter memang cukup melelahkan, apalagi di musim dingin seperti ini. Nafasnya ditarik dan dihembuskan panjang-panjang, hingga dirinya mendengar dentuman yang tidak asing yang berasal dari ujung gang itu.

'Dia pasti ada di sana.' pikirnya. Sedikit senyuman terangkat dari ujung bibirnya. Akashi lalu bangkit, dan berlari kecil menuju ujung gang itu. Dan benar saja, ada sebuah lapangan basket yang kebetulan bersih dari salju –entah siapa yang membersihkan–, dan ada seseorang di sana yang selama ini dicari olehnya. Akashi langsung menghampiri Kuroko.

"Tetsuya." panggilan yang terdengar dingin dan tiba-tiba dari Akashi yang berada di belakangnya membuat dirinya kaget, membuatnya melepaskan bola basket yang entah didapat dari mana. Bola yang menggelinding ke belakang itu ditangkap oleh Akashi.

"Akashi-kun." sebenarnya Kuroko sudah tahu jika Akashi pasti ke sini.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu." ujar Akashi yang terdengar seperti memerintah. Tetapi Kuroko diam saja.

"Tetsuya—" ucapan Akashi dipotong.

"Akashi-kun.. sebelumnya.. aku berterima kasih padamu karena telah menemukan bakatku dalam basket. Tetapi.. aku juga minta maaf.. karena telah menyia-yiakannya. Dulu.. aku dikenal sebagai orang yang hawa keberadaannya tipis.. namun.. sekarang aku dikenal banyak orang.. seakan mereka semua melihatku. Aku tidak bisa kembali menjadi bayangan sekarang.." nada Kuroko terdengar penuh penyesalan, namun itu justru membuat Akashi sakit mendengarnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Aku telah salah mengatakan jika kau adalah prototype lama. Kau adalah kau, itulah permainan basketmu.." Akashi mengatakan apa yang dipikirannya. Kuroko tercengang dengan apa yang didengarnya. Akashi meminta maaf? Seumur hidupnya dirinya tidak pernah mendengarnya.

"Dan juga, aku berterima kasih padamu. Berkatmu, kini aku sadar setiap orang pasti akan mengalami kemenangan juga kekalahan. Meskipun dalam Winter Cup kemarin aku kalah, aku merasakan kebersamaan dalam timku, dan itu membuatku senang. Tak ada artinya kan jika menang tetapi tidak senang?" ucapan terakhir Akashi membuat Kuroko tersenyum. Kuroko pun membalikkan badannya, bermaksud meminta bola yang dipegang Akashi. Dan Akashi pun melemparnya. Ditangkapnya bola itu dan dipandanginya sebentar. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja—

"Aw.." Kuroko melempar bolanya ke kepala Akashi. Akashi mengusap puncak kepalanya yang cukup sakit itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Akashi-kun." ucap Kuroko.

"Eh?" Akashi tidak ingat dengan ulang tahunnya sendiri. Tiba-tiba dirinya dikejutkan dengan tepukan cukup keras di bahu kanan dari Kise dan bahu kiri dari Aomine.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kapten!" teriak mereka berdua serempak. Akashi memasang senyum tipis.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Akashi-kun." ucap Momoi di belakang, ditemani Midorima dan Murasakibara. Mereka semua tersenyum tulus untuk sang mantan kapten Teikō. Akashi tidak bisa menahan rasa senangnya, yang hanya mampu dikeluarkannya dengan senyuman tipis namun tulus untuk teman-temannya itu.

"Maaf, Akashi. Kami membuatmu berlari-lari." ucap Aomine. Akashi hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

"Kami tidak bertukar karakter kok, Akashicchi! Kami masih seperti dulu-ssu!" Kise menambahkan.

"Oi Kise! Bahkan kau tidak mirip dengan Tetsu, bodoh!" Aomine mengejek sembarangan.

"Aominecchi kejam!" Kise menangis karena tidak terima jika dirinya tidak mirip Kuroko saat bertukar karakter. Sementara pemilik karakter aslinya hanya diam, memandang mereka berdua yang tidak rukun sejak tadi.

"Ya ampun, kalian semua berisik nanodayo." Midorima berkata sambil melempar bola basket yang tadi jatuh ke ring, dan hasilnya sudah pasti masuk. Sementara Murasakibara hanya memakan snack-nya.

"Hei hei, bagaimana jika kita main basket?" Momoi menawarkan.

"Aku setuju-ssu!" Kise paling bersemangat menjawab, disertai anggukan oleh lainnya.

Dan mereka pun bermain. Senyum terpancar dari wajah mereka. Sudah lama mereka tidak bermain bersama sejak mereka berpisah dari Teikō menuju ke sekolah lanjutan masing-masing. Dan tentu saja yang paling senang adalah Akashi, karena di hari ulang tahunnya, dirinya bisa bermain bersama teman-temannya. Kali ini, dia menyadari jika dirinya senang, juga jika dirinya bersama teman-temannya, perjuangan akan lebih terbayar dengan lunas. Urusan menang atau kalah, itu bisa dipikirkan nanti.

'Semuanya, terima kasih.' batin Akashi senang.

#

The End

#

Yeay! Selesai!

Ini fic pertama di fandom ini, jadi maaf ya kalo kurang memuaskan! Bener-bener maaf! /sungkem/

Terima kasih buat yang mau baca fic –ergh gaje– ini, dan review berupa kritik dan saran selalu ditunggu bagi yang mau memberikan. Maaf ya kalo nggak dibales, hehe. Jangan kasih flame yaa..

Terima kasih, dan..

Otanjōbi Omedetō, Akashi Seijūrō!


End file.
